Bleed
by Riddle Payne
Summary: Ron loves Draco, Harry Potter is a crappy friend. Rated M for later chapters. M/M deal with it!
1. Happy Anniversary

First FanFic! I Don't own anything! (wish i did / )

Three months, three months they'd been a couple. Three whole fucking months! He couldn't believe it. Yeah, okay three months wasn't that long of a time, but it was his longest relationship.

And because it was three months today, Ron had gone and done something stupid, he knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't stop himself. He grinned down at the small velvet bag in his hand.

Draco liked jewelry. He had his ears pierced, five on the right, four on the left and he wore a snake pendent on black rope around his neck. So……. Wasn't jewelry the perfect gift?

Draco would probably be irritated and moved at when he gave t to him but he didn't mind. Ron had scrapped and saved and practically sold his soul to afford it, but it was worth it. He loved Malfoy more then anything in world.

He loved the way Malfoy sneered every time Ron said something sweet. How if he poked him right below the ribs Draco would squirm and giggle, and if he did it long enough he could have Draco crying with laughter.

He loved how even when they were mean to each other so no one would catch on, Malfoy's eyes told him nothing he was saying was the truth. He loved how when they were alone Draco was all his.

Draco made him feel wanted, _special_. He saw Ron as something more then just Harry Potter's sidekick, or that kid Granger ditched for "The boy who lived". Draco _saw_ him.

Ron was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize he had been walking until he was in front of the door to the Astronomy tower. He looked at his watch. Midnight, just like the note from Draco had said. He had stashed the note in his shoe so Harry wouldn't find it. As long as Draco wanted them to be a secrete he make sure they stayed one.

Ron pushed the door open velvet bag clasped in his hand, huge grin on his face. He was excited. He took a few steps into the tower and gazed around. The sight that met his eyes caused him to stand still, every hair on end.

Harry had Draco up against the wall, his tongue was in Draco's mouth his hands were every where. Draco was moaning, his eyes closed, hands on Harry's shoulders. Ron tried to back up, to get away from this horrible sight, to wake up from this nightmare, but lost his footing and crashed to the ground, causing Harry and Draco to look round.

Harry grinned at him, his hand cupped around Malfoy's chin, "Hey Ron, what's up mate?" That was another thing he'd loved about Draco. He'd been something Harry could never take away from him, or so he had thought.

Ron stumbled on his robes as he tried to stand, He was having a hard time seeing, everything was blurry. When he brought his hands to his eyes he realized he'd started to cry. He felt like someone had cut open his chest, spread his ribs apart, and cut out his heart with their finger nails. This was worse then Hermione. With her it had only been slight nausea but now Ron's head was spinning. He put his palm to his forehead and tried to stop choking for air.

Harry was looking at him obviously disgusted by him, "Oh come on Ron, stop being such a ponce, suck it up. He wants me, not you deal with it. "Ron's eyes flickered to Draco's face for the first time. He wasn't looking at him though. Draco was looking at the floor, his hands still on Harry's shoulders, like any moment now he was going to push him away.

He willed Draco to look at him, to look at him the way he looked at him in school, to tell him with his eyes that none of this was true. That it was merely a really bad joke or something.

"Wha….?" Ron tried to speak but his voice cracked. Harry was grinning evilly at him, amusement in his eyes. As if Ron's pain was the funniest thing he'd seen in a long time. "Don't be a prat 

Ron and do the right thing, we like each other, I'm what Draco wants. Sorry, but you want him to be happy right?"

Ron flinched, that was low. It was the something he had said about Hermione. He blinked rapidly feeling tears trail silver paths down his cheeks. Ron walked towards them. Harry didn't even pretend to think that maybe Ron was going to hit him. He just stood where he was, hands on Draco's hips. Ron glared at him. He held up his hands and backed away smirking.

Ron now stood in front of Draco, whose hands were now fists at his sides, his face turned down. Ron pulled Draco's right hand up and open. As he pressed the little velvet bag into the white palm Draco looked up frowning. Grey eyes met tear hazed blue, "Happy anniversary," Ron whispered.

As he turned for the door He heard Harry whistle as he tipped the bag open and revealed the serpent ring that would wrap five times around Draco's middle finger. Snakes head on top, with glinting emerald eyes, Harry read the inscription on the inside of the band aloud, "I love you, RW" Ron shut the door behind him closing out all sound.


	2. Can't Sleep

Ron stared down at his food but he wasn't really seeing it,

"Ron? Ron?.................Ron? God Damn it! RONALD WESLEY!" He jumped, and looked around

"What?" He asked a very pissed off looking Ginny. Ginny frowned at him. How long had this been going on? Three weeks? Three weeks of Ron wandering around the castle in a daze. He barley spoke and when he did, it was in a flat monotone voice and barely audible. He was thinner, and had dark circles under his eyes. What the fuck was going on? She raised her eyebrows at him. He just stared back. He felt tired, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to just put his head down on the table and never get up again. When was the last time he had slept?

Ginny placed her hand on her favorite brother's shoulder Ron followed her hands movements. He could see the hand on his shoulder; he knew it was there, he just couldn't feel it. He didn't feel much of anything anymore.

"You haven't touched your food Ron. I'm worried, if you keep this up I'll have to write mum." She looked genuinely concerned but Ron couldn't find the right corresponding emotion to her threat so he just said,

"I'm fine Gin, just not hungry is all." He moved his food around on his plate. Ginny shifted next to him,

"Oh there's Harry! Oh no, that git Malfoy's right behind him, he really rubs me the wrong way." Ron pressed his palm to his chest as he felt the pang that occurred every time Draco was near, he didn't even have to see him, he just knew he was there. It was the only thing related to Malfoy he couldn't ignore. "Ron geez I'm talking to you!" Ron looked over at Ginny again, her lips were moving. Ron Frowned

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

But Ginny wasn't paying him any more attention

"Hi Harry," she greeted her boyfriend with a huge smile. Harry leaned over her the way he knew would cause his hair to fall in his eyes and make him look even more handsome then he already was.

"Hey" Harry said against Ginny's lips before he sat down next to her.

"Hey Ron"

"Huh?"

"Wide awake as usual, what's wrong? Didn't sleep well?" Harry gave him and innocent smile, but the glint in his eyes was anything but.

"Hey" Ginny said, scooting closer to Harry and rubbing her hand up and down his thigh. "I was thinking we could meet up later tonight, you know, have a little alone time." Her mouth was up against Harry's ear. Ron snorted, Ginny was anything but sexy.

"Awe, sorry Gin I can't tonight. Another night love." He said giving her the smile he reserved specifically for getting people to do what he wanted. Ginny pouted,

"But we haven't in almost two weeks! Don't you want to?" Harry's smile was replaced with a look of annoyance, Ginny panicked a little "But if you're busy, you're busy, no problem." Harry was all smiles again. "Okay, well I've got some work to do. Ron eat something. I'll see you guys later."

Hermione entered only a few minutes after Ginny left and took her seat. She looked at Harry, who was sitting side ways in his seat watching Ron with an amused smile on his face.

"What happened last night?" She hissed, "I waited till four!" Harry frowned and whispered

"Sorry, babe, something came up, I couldn't get away." Hermione frowned "You could have at least sent me an owl or something." Harry glared at her

"I couldn't get away, stop being such a bitch about it." Hermione glared

"I hate you!" she hissed storming out of the hall. Harry chuckled and moved over so he was next to Ron,

"Can you believe that? You'd think they thought I owed them something. God! They're such a pain in the ass!" He laughed and leaned into whisper in Ron's ear, "Oh but Draco. Now there's an ass I'll never get tired of. He's so quiet in bed, silent, just how I like it. Look, he can hardly sit down." He titled his head in the direction of the slithering table. Ron looked at Harry absently,

"What did you say?" He asked. Harry grinned and patted him on the back harder then necessary.

"I'll catch yaw latter Ronnie." Ron stared at his food; Draco was quiet in bed when he was with Harry. How did Ron know that? Draco had been in Harry's bed every night since that night in the astronomy tower. Harry put up a silencing charm so that Ron was the only person in the dorm who could here them fucking. Harry wasn't silent however. He was the complete opposite. Crying out how great Draco was, how tight he was, how much he liked shoving his cock up Draco's ass. He was vile and so loud Ron couldn't sleep. He just lay there, forced to listen, all night.

Draco watched as Harry patted Ron on the back, watched him get up and leave the great hall. This was his chance.

Three weeks ago the night of their anniversary Draco had been waiting excitedly in the astronomy tower. Ron had sent him an owl telling him to wait there because he had a surprise for him. He knew it was present, a gift that would be too expensive and something he didn't deserve. He'd sat on the blanket he had brought and stared at the stars willing himself to sit still and be patient.

When the door opened he nearly jumped out of his skin with excitement but that all disappeared when he turned around. Instead of his beautiful red head, Harry Potter had stood in the doorway a wide evil grin on his face.

"Should have been more careful Malfoy, you and him I mean." He spoke him as though the mere thought of Rom disgusted him. "I'm actually quite impressed you managed to hide it from me for so long, but like all things that belong to Ron you too will become mine." He laughed as Draco reached for his wand "Tsk tsk tsk, come now Draco lets not get nasty. We're almost adults and should handle our business like adults." He strode towards Draco and backed him up against the wall. "Besides you don't know the things I know, the things I could tell Ron. Things that would repulse him, he'd never look at you again." Draco was panicking he didn't know what to do. He couldn't just pull his wand on the harry potter no one would believe the son of a death eater was the victim in this situation. Not after Potter had saved the wizarding world and destroyed you know who once and for all. The War had destroyed Harry, twisted and deteriorated the boy he had once been into a mere shadow of what he once was. He now cared for no one and nothing. Nothing brought him happiness.  
"Now you're going to do as I say Draco or I'll tell Ron what I know." Over the time he had spent with Ron Malfoy's mask had started to fad away but he grabbed hold of it once more and plastered on a perfect sneer,

"And what's that potter?" He drawled Harry's grin grew wider.

"That Ron's little boyfriend, Ron's love of his life was the death eaters fuck toy. That when they found you, you were so thoroughly fucked that your ass had to be surgically repaired, that you were covered in death eater cum. How many death eaters did you fuck Draco? How many did this little mouth of yours suck? Bet you liked it, bet you moaned out in pleasure as one after the other fucked you." Draco stared at him, horrified as the memories of being repeatedly raped till he couldn't feel anything below his hips, of choking while cock after cock was shoved in his face flooded in.

" I'll tell him how dirty you are, how filthy you really are, you think he'll still love you after that? Think he'll still want you?" Draco was no longer listening. He didn't need too. Ron would probably still love him, he wouldn't want to touch him, but he knew Ron would still love him. That was the kind of person Ron was. He wasn't afraid of loosing Ron's love he just never wanted Ron to know.

They never discussed the war, at least Draco didn't. He listened to Ron talk about it. Could see in every scar, in every time Ron stared off into space, in every movement Ron made how much it had affected him. Ron never pushed Draco to talk about it. He had always been understanding and seemed to know that Draco's experience was something he could never had imagined but he never pressed to know.

What had happened to him was so humiliating the thought still made him vomit. He took a special sleeping draft to keep the nightmares at bay and the touch of any man other then Ron's made his skin crawl.

Ron was everything he wanted everything he needed. Knowing would destroy him, beak his heart. Ron would be able to leave him, to walk away if he thought it would make Draco happy. But the knowledge that Draco was tortured while he fought for the other side would kill him.

Ron could never know.


End file.
